


Caught, Stuck, here with your Enemies

by CLU12



Category: The Avengers (2012), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLU12/pseuds/CLU12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens after TRON legacy and the Avengers. Things go terribly wrong for Clu when his invasion of the user world fails. The government agency SHEILD captures Clu and is extremely interested in what he has to say and who he is.</p><p>"It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality. Caught, stuck, here with your enemies."</p><p>"You started something that you just couldn't stop. You turn the ones that you love into the angriest mob. And the one last wish is that you pay for it, and there's no way you're getting out of this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clu's attempted conquest on the user world was failure, who knew that none of the weapons programs possessed on the grid wouldn't work in the user world. It was a complete and utter failure, Clu was disgusted by what a flawed plan he had come up with. 

At first everything was going smoothly. He had gotten out, he had defeated Flynn and trapped him on the grid yet again but then once it came to the conquest part of his plan everything spiraled out of Clu's control.........

The SHEILD agent known as Hawkeye slapped Clu hard across the face. Clu's hands and legs were all bound to a chair which he'd tried several times to break free from, his wrists were raw and bloody from where the metal was cutting into his flesh. 

"I've asked you this question several times, where do you come from? I know you're not human. Our scientists tested your DNA, what are you?" Hawkeye asked waiting for Clu to answer. 

Clu could taste more blood in his mouth, user bodies were weak and Clu thought of blood as messy and imperfect. His whole body ached from the countless beatings he'd endured just because he wasn't willing to answer their questions. 

"It seems you're not going to speak yet again. Suit yourself." Hawkeye said, leaving the small room that was Clu's prison cell.

Clu heaved a sigh of relief as the SHEILD agent left. He was alone at last, just him and his thoughts. He longed to go back to the grid. He missed being able to repair himself at will unlike how his newly flesh and bone body couldn't repair itself just by picking out damaged code. The past few days ever since SHEILD captured him after his failed attempt at an invasion had been a living hell for Clu. They always came into his small prison cell to interrogate him and if interrogation wouldn't work they would torture him. It was always a constant beating, he hated these users with a passion but he couldn't fight back. He knew that for a fact. 

What seemed like a few hours latter, though Clu couldn't tell how much time had passed by while he was in this cell, a new user one Clu hadn't met entered his cell. The user pulled up the chair that was leaning up against the wall and sat across from Clu. 

"I don't no who or what you are but I want to know why you tried to attack this world." The user with and eyepatch said. 

Clu just looked up at the user. "I wasn't trying to attack your world." Clu mumbled slightly. 

"Then what exactly were you planning to do?" The user asked.

"Conquer it. I planned to conquer your world." Clu hissed with a straggled breath.

"And I see that you were the leader of this attempted invasion." The user said. 

Clu looked down at his feet and didn't respond back. "I'm waiting for an answer." The user said.

The user strode over to Clu and grabbed his chin so they could meet eye to eye. "Well?" The user asked still waiting for Clu's response. 

Clu slightly chuckled. "Do you think that I'd ever tell you anything? You can't force any information out of me." Clu said defiantly.

"I see we've got a bit of an attitude over here. I'm director Fury and you are?" Fury said. 

"That's none of your business." Clu said giving director Fury a poisonous glare. 

Directory Fury just shook his head in disapproval at Clu's response and then walked out of the room. 

 

Clu's jaw still hurt from where he was last hit, he longed to rest but he decided against it speaking that when he was asleep he was at his most vulnerable. He didn't trust anyone in this government base, or at least he assumed it was a government base.

A few moments latter Hawkeye came back into Clu's cell.

"What do you want?" Clu asked struggling to break free from the chair that blinded him. Clu winced in pain when the cuffs dug deeper into his wrists.

"Huh, so it seems that you do talk." Hawkeye said eyeing Clu curiously. 

"Of course I talk, that's completely idiotic that you thought that I didn't talk. Worthless user." Clu said trying to see how he could mess with Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked unfazed by Clu's comments and that annoyed him.

"You're looking pretty bad over there. You'd be living in better conditions if you would just cooperate with us." Hawkeye said. 

"I'm perfectly fine where I am. I'd rather be here than tell the likes of you anything, user." Clu said. 

Hawkeye just shook his head seeming annoyed and fed up with Clu, he walked over to Clu and began undoing the cuffs that bound Clu to the chair. Clu looked at Hawkeye skeptically as he undid the cuffs. Once the cuffs were off Clu moved his hands glad for his new found freedom. 

"Get up." Hawkeye said. 

"What?" Clu asked seeming confused.

"Get up before I regret undoing your cuffs." Hawkeye said.

Clu got up but then fell to the ground, not used to using his legs at the moment speaking that he'd been bound to a chair for what felt like several days. 

"I said get up." Hawkeye said watching Clu struggle.

"As you can obviously tell that's what I'm trying to do at the moment." Clu said getting hastily to his feet.

"Come with me." Hawkeye said. 

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Clu asked. 

"You'll see soon enough." Hawkeye said, he put another set of cuffs on Clu's wrists and put a blind fold over his eyes. 

Clu could feel Hawkeye push him forward and he slightly stumbled. Hawkeye led him down several hallways, they took so many left and right turns that Clu had lost count. 

Once they reached a room Hawkeye took off Clu's blindfold, the light blinded Clu for a second but his eyes quickly adjusted. The room was fairly small but much bigger than his prison cell. It had a small bed but it looked uncomfortable and a sink. Clu was thankful for the extra space, he was tired of being cooped up.

"What is this place?" Clu asked. 

"Your new prison cell. Maybe you'll cooperate more." Hawkeye said. 

Clu made a distasteful grunt in response and then walked into the room. Hawkeye just waited at the door.

"Ok you can leave now." Clu said waiting for Hawkeye to just leave him alone. 

"Hmm I guess I should report back to director Fury telling him that you're finally cooperating to an extent." Hawkeye said.

"Humph, you wish. Like I'd ever cooperate with the likes of you, user." Clu said, sitting down on the small bed.

"User?" Hawkeye asked curiously, wondering what Clu meant. 

He gave Clu one last look and then left the room, shutting and then locking the door behind him.

Clu laid his head back and rested on the bed. He was so exhausted but he willed himself to stay awake, his eyelids felt heavy. He just felt terrible all together, his suit was blood crusted and so was his face. He was highly uncomfortable in his prison attire.

 

"Is the subject cooperating?" Fury asked.  
"To an extent. It has a big mouth, at first it was extremely quiet and now it just won't shut up." Hawkeye said with distaste.

"As long as the subject doesn't fight back then we should be fine. We still need to find out where the subject and his army came from. Agent Barton, I want you to continue interrogating him until he gives us answers. If he resists then use force." Fury said. 

"Directory Fury, it's not a he it's an it. He is not human. And of course I can continue interrogating it, but maybe Natasha or Coulson would be the best one for the job." Agent Barton said.

"I'm sure you can handle this assignment just fine. If he doesn't cooperate the way we want him to then I'll send in Agent Romanoff or Agent Coulson." Directory Fury said. "You are dismissed, Agent Barton." 

"Of course director Fury. Would you like me to continue my interrogation now?" Agent Barton asked.

"No. Give the subject a break for the time being. You can continue interrogating him in an hour or two." Fury said. 

Agent Barton nodded and then walked out of the room. He walked into the break room only to be confronted by Natasha. 

"Hey, how's your new assignment going? I hear you got assigned to a war criminal." Natasha said.

"My assignment is going fine and yes I got assigned to a war criminal." Clint said.

"Is your assignment as bad as Loki was when we had him as our hostage?" Natasha asked curiously.

"No, actually my assignment is not nearly as bad as Loki was." Clint said. 

"Oh, well I guess that makes it easier on you." Natasha said. 

"I guess but do you think you could help me with my interrogation?" Clint asked. 

Natasha shrugged. "I don't see why not. When should we start our interrogation?" Natasha asked.

"I'm under direct order from Fury not to disturb my assignment for the time being, meaning that we can start our interrogation in an hour or two." Clint said. 

"Seems reasonable enough." Natasha said.

Clu couldn't take it anymore, the strain of not sleeping for several days was taking a toll on him. He longed for a rest but he didn't want to be vulnerable especially not in this hellish place. Clu started to drift off but snapped himself out of it.

"No. I will not fall asleep." Clu said this to himself.

But of course his efforts of trying to stay awake didn't work and soon enough exhaustion overtook him and he passed out on the bed. The bed was highly uncomfortable and Clu tossed and turned in his bed. His wrists hurt from where the cuffs he was wearing dug into him and he could feel his face throbbing from where Hawkeye and other SHEILD agents had hit him when he had not cooperated with them.

Clu slept lightly and he could faintly hear the door to his cell open and then shut with a click, someone had entered his cell but he didn't no who. Clu's eyelids opened slightly and he turned over in his bed to see who it was. The SHEILD agent Hawkeye and another woman had entered the room. 

"What do you want?" Clu asked gruffly. 

"My name is agent Romanoff but you can just call me Natasha and may I ask who you are?" Natasha said trying to make a good impression.

Clu looked at her skeptically, he didn't trust any user especially this one. 

"Just drop it, Tasha. It won't tell anyone it's name no matter how hard you pry." Hawkeye said. 

"I am not an it." Clu hissed between gritted teeth.

"It's got some attitude, no?" Hawkeye asked Natasha.

"I can tell." Natasha said.

Clu looked at both users hatefully, he wished he could hurt them but he couldn't at least not in the condition he was in at the moment. 

"Where are you from?" Natasha asked.

"Again with the same question? Why do you users repeatedly ask the same question over and over again if you know I'm not going to answer?" Clu asked annoyed.

"See Tasha. It never cooperates." Hawkeye said seeming annoyed with Clu. 

Clu smirked slightly, he was finally get a reaction out of Hawkeye. Natasha caught Clu's smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

"I see you got assigned to a cocky subject, Clint." Natasha said, walking over to where Clu was seated. 

"Careful Tasha. It can be exceptionally hostile towards others." Clint said, watching Natasha carefully.

Natasha reached out to touch Clu's cut up and bruised face. Clu immediately flinched away from Natasha's hand, afraid that another hellish round of beatings was coming. Clu gave her an icy glare for attempting to touch him.

"I see no hostility." Natasha said eyeing Clu. 

"Humph, don't let the likes of it trick you." Clint scoffed.

"I already told you I am not an it!" Clu yelled angrily, surprising Clint and Natasha. 

"Then what's your name?" Natasha asked.

"My name is Clu." Clu said in a low voice not wanting to meet Natasha's eyes.

"Clu? That's it?" Natasha asked. 

"Hmm I recognize the term. It stands for codified likeness utility, more proof that he's not human." Clint said.

"He's not human but he's still a war criminal." Natasha said.

"At least we now know it's name." Clint said looking at Clu with distaste. 

"Say this guy looks like Kevin Flynn before he disappeared, very interesting." Natasha said.

At the sound of his user's name Clu's head jerked up. "See Tasha it recognizes Flynn's name. Now let me ask you again, where did you come from?" Clint said waiting for Clu to answer his question.

Clu laughed. "Yet again with the same question? How idiotic are you people? Such an imperfect world along with imperfect people that live in this wretched place. You call this a society? Please, don't make me laugh." Clu said smugly.

"So you see our world as imperfect?" Natasha asked. 

"Well yes." Clu stated simply reminding Natasha and Clint of Loki.

"And why's that?" Clint asked. 

"You users think yourselves so very much above my kind yet you can't even rectify your own society, so very pathetic. If only I'd been more prepared then my conquest of your world would have succeeded." Clu said. 

"What do you mean by your kind? What are you?" Clint asked. 

"Something obviously inhuman as you've called me several times. I'm not from this world. Hmm, what would Flynn always say? A digital frontier to reshape the human condition." Clu said. 

"So you do know Kevin Flynn!" Clint said. 

Dammit, Clu always had a big mouth and he knew that. He never knew when to keep quiet. "I uh never said I knew him..." Clu said trying his best to cover up what he last said.

"It seems we've got quite enough information out of you for today." Natasha said. 

"So you're going to leave me alone?" Clu asked hopefully.

"No. You're coming with us." Clint said.

"What? But-" Clu said getting cut off and ignored by Natasha and Clint. 

"Grab one of his arms and I'll grab the other." Clint said, coming closer to where Clu was seated. 

Clint grabbed one of Clu's arms and Natasha grabbed the other. Clu struggled and violently twisted his body around, trying to break free from the two SHEILD agents secure hold on his arms.

"Hold still!" Clint said trying to get Clu to stop struggling.

"Tasha! Drug him, maybe that will get him to stop struggling." Clint said.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked taking out one syringe that she was going to use to drug Clu.

"Absolutely." Clint said.

Natasha nodded once and then circled over to meet Clu face to face. Natasha reached out and stuck the needle into Clu's arm. A few seconds latter Clu's struggling became less violent and you could tell that he'd been drugged. 

"Lets take him to Directory Fury. I'm sure he'd love to know what Clu has to say." Clint said. 

"Right. That would be appropriate." Natasha said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Director Fury, we brought a guest." Clint said. 

"Come in here agent Barton." Fury said. Fury watched as Clint and Natasha dragged a drugged up Clu into his office.

"May I ask why you brought him drugged up and with you into my office?" Fury asked.

"We got some information out of him. He was resisting so we had to drug him." Clint said.

"What kind of information?" Fury asked. 

"We found out his name. He says it's Clu. He also mentioned Kevin Flynn and a digital frontier, not to mention that he even said that he was inhuman." Clint said.

"His name is Clu? And what do you mean by he mentioned Kevin Flynn?" Directory Fury asked. 

"What I mean is that this guy knows Kevin Flynn personally. Look at his face, he looks exactly like Kevin Flynn from 20 years ago." Clint said gesturing towards Clu.

"Very interesting. Once he wakes up then I'll ask him some questions of my own." Fury said. "You can just leave Clu here until he wakes up, agent Barton." 

"Are you sure that's a wise move, director Fury?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sure I can handle the situation just fine, agent Romanoff." Fury said.   
"You two are dismissed."

"Yes of course director Fury. Call us over if you're in need of any assistance." Clint said, while him and Natasha exited the room.

Once Clint and Natasha were gone Fury walked over to where Clu was passed out, he took out a small tazzer and zapped Clu's chest with it. Clu's eyes flew open and he was clearly surprised. 

Clu held his chest and touched the spot where he was zapped. 

"I see that woke you up just fine." Fury said. 

Clu looked over only to find Director Fury standing a few feet away from him. Clu was clearly not in his prison cell anymore, this room was luxurious while his cell was bland and uncomfortable. 

"Where am I?" Clu asked seeming a bit dazed from being drugged. 

"You're in my office, Clu, and I can see that you're comfortable on that couch speaking that you haven't moved." Fury said.

"How do you know my name?" Clu asked, the hate returning to his voice.

"Agent Barton might have mentioned it. We have a lot to talk about, Clu. Now tell me how do you know Kevin Flynn?" Fury said.

Clu just kept silent. 

"I have all day, Clu. You can either answer my questions now or we can just wait." Fury said. 

"I'd rather wait. The architecture in this room is nice but not perfect. Do you users no nothing about perfection or architecture? So unbelievably imperfect that it sickens me." Clu said with disgust.

"And there's that cocky attitude of yours again. Hmm maybe we should get you cleaned up before you continue answering my questions." Fury said eyeing Clu's bloodied face and hands.

Clu looked at Fury skeptically. 

"I'll be right back, now stay there." Fury said exiting the room.

Clu listened carefully to make sure Fury had left, he got up from the couch and ran as fast as he possibly could to the door. He turned his body around and tried to open it with one of his cuffed hands.

"Dammit the door's locked." Clu growled in frustration. 

Clu tried kicking the door down but it worked to no avail no matter how hard he tried. He continued kicking the door several times but it did no damage and just made his foot hurt and throb from where he kicked. 

The more he tried the more frustrated he got, a few moments later before Clu could kick the door again Fury came in with a wet towel seeming surprised to find Clu standing at the entrance.

This is my chance to escape, the door's open so I can just push past this guy and run, Clu thought this to himself. 

He put his plan into action and pushed past a surprised Director Fury, "And where do you think you're going?" Fury asked from afar as Clu ran as fast as he possibly could. 

"Somebody get him!" Fury yelled.

Clu was then unexpectedly tackled to the ground, he could feel one of his bones crack from the fall and he cried out in pain.

"I got him, director Fury." Clint said pulling Clu to his feet.

Clu winced as he was pulled and forced to stand up. 

"I see you tried to escape but of course that didn't work to your advantage. If you would just cooperate then your stay would be more pleasant." Fury said. 

Clu grunted. "Like I'd ever cooperate with the likes of you." Clu hissed. 

"See it has a nasty attitude. So much arrogance and pride." Clint said.

Clu gave Clint a smug smile and held his head up pridefully. 

"Just take him back to his prison cell. And take this towel with you, agent Barton. You might want to clean him up." Fury said tossing Clint the wet towel.

"Keep moving." Clint said trying to drag Clu along.

Clu put his heels to the ground and tried to resist against Clint. "I am not going back into that cell!" Clu yelled.

"Would you prefer your old cell? I could always make arrangements to put you back there." Clint said.

"I think I'll pass." Clu said in a low voice, knowing that if he continued resisting Clint would put him back into his old cell.

Once they reached the cell Clint opened the door and pushed Clu in. Clu walked over to his bed and sat down, Clint walked over to where Clu sat and took out the wet towel. 

He grabbed Clu's face and started wiping it with the towel. Clu grimaced as Clint carelessly wiped his bruised and bloodied face. Clint proceed to wipe Clu's bloodied wrists. 

"Ow!" Clu said once Clint started to wipe his wrists. Clint looked up at Clu.

"Oh come on it's not that painful, quit complaining." Clint said with a scowl. 

"Humph, you're one to talk. Imperfect fool of user. You call this a government agency? How pathetic." Clu said smugly. 

Clint just rolled his eyes. "Smartass." Clint mumbled with distaste as he continued cleaning Clu's bloodied and raw wrists.

"Well I'm all done here." Clint said getting up from his crouching position, he walked over to the door and then opened it. Once Clint was out of Clu's prison cell he shut the door and locked it.

"So I heard Clu tried to escape." Natasha said.

"It was to be expected. They always try to escape. Some fail and some succeed." Clint said remembering Loki's clever escape from the Helicarrier.

"So your assignment's not going well?" Natasha asked.

"No, my assignment is a total jackass. Hell, he takes every chance he gets to make a nasty remark." Clint said. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked curiously. 

"I think I need to show this guy who's in charge, he's the prisoner." Clint said. 

Natasha shrugged. "That might work, tell me if you need any help. Good luck, Clint. You're going to need it." Natasha said. 

"I know and I'll call you over if I need help. I need to talk to Director Fury so I'll meet up with you latter." Clint said. 

"We can meet up during our lunch hour." Natasha said walking away from where Clint stood.

Fury could see agent Barton walk into his office but this time he was alone. "Agent Barton, what brings you here on such short notice?" Fury asked. 

"I think I could use a little more help on my assignment. Not that I couldn't accomplish it myself but I think this would get done faster if I work with a team. I need someone as equally cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, self absorbed, and self obsessed as Clu is to come in and assist me. It needs to be someone who can annoy Clu without a second thought." Clint said. 

"So you want me to call in Stark?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"What? I never said to call in Stark but he'd be the man for the job." Clint said. 

"I'll call in Stark once I finish some other work. You are dismissed, agent Barton." Fury said, waiting for Clint to leave. 

"Right. Tell me when Tony arrives." Clint said, exiting the room. 

Clint sighed in exhaustion and ran his fingers through his hair. This is going to be a long day, Clint thought this to himself while walking back to Clu's prison cell.

The user world was so imperfect, there was no order just pure chaos. Why had he ever wanted to come here? He regretted his decision immediately once his invasion failed. It took him awhile to realize how thoroughly the users had beaten him at his own game. Clu scowled at the thought of his defeat.

He had no power here, he knew that he couldn't just repair his body at will so Clu just suffered through the pain. Clu brought his knees closer to him and kind of curled up in a ball on the bed. He hated it here, he hated it so much. Clu just wanted to go back to the grid, his home where he was in charge and everything was predictable and perfect.

He drifted off into a day dream of the grid, he saw the city that he worked so hard to build, then the arena while a light cycle battle was taking place. Clu snapped himself out of the dream, he shook his head. 

"No, thinking about the grid right now will only blind me from what's going on at the moment." Clu said this to himself out loud. 

"Talking to yourself I see?" Clint asked, he was leaning against one of the walls.

Clu didn't know how long the SHEILD agent had been there watching him. "How long have you been here?" Clu snarled.

"Long enough. I heard you mention the grid, now what exactly is that?" Clint asked. 

"And that would be none of your business." Clu snapped back.

Clint stormed over to Clu and grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"I'm tired of this attitude of yours. You either cooperate or suffer the consequences." Clint said giving Clu a hostile glare. 

Clu laughed at Clint's threat. "You don't scare me. I should have been ruling this world by now! You should be beneath me, incompetent user!" Clu yelled in an upset tone.

"Again with calling me a user. What does that even mean?" Clint asked. 

"It means that you're imperfect while I'm not." Clu stated simply. 

"What? I highly doubt that's what it means." Clint said.

"Of course that's not what it means! You're such an idiot! Normally I would derezz such stupid programs and users but I don't have a weapon." Clu said.

"Derezz? Programs?" Clint asked, knowing that he was getting more information out of Clu.

Great, of course I had to say to much, stupid, stupid, stupid! Clu thought this to himself wishing that he had never mentioned anything.

"Forget I ever said anything." Clu said, bitting the bottom of his lip nervously. 

"Oh no. You're not getting out if this one. You put the subject out there now answer my questions." Clint said. 

"Me? Answer your questions? Yeah, no." Clu said, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Clint rolled his eyes. "You're being difficult again." Clint said. 

"That I am. How very kind of you to notice. Maybe you do have a somewhat of brain in that big head of yours." Clu said smugly. 

"You're being a total jackass right now. No wait, you're always a jackass." Clint said. Clu looked at Clint confused.

"A what? I don't understand what you mean." Clu said, the confusion was evident in his voice. 

"Wow you really don't understand anything remotely human." Clint said. 

"That's not true. I understand your language perfectly fine. It's just that some terms are very new and foreign to me." Clu said.

"Seems reasonable enough speaking that you didn't come from our world." Clint said.

"Of course I didn't come from your world. Isn't it obvious? But what I don't understand is what you want me for. What's the purpose of all this?" Clu said.

"You're a war criminal, Clu. It's our job to keep war criminals locked up so they won't harm others." Clint said. 

"Humph. A war criminal. I shouldn't be cooped up in this concrete cage, I should be out there perfecting and ruling this world." Clu said looking away from Clint and crossing his arms defiantly. 

"So your goal is perfection, what made you choose that goal?" Clint asked curiously.

"I didn't choose it, I was created with that goal. It's rooted into my very existence." Clu said.

"You were created with that goal?" Clint asked. 

Damn, I said to much yet again, Clu thought this to himself not wanting to continue talking to Clint. "Yeah, does it really matter?" Clu asked trying to dismiss the comment. 

"Of course it matters. You were made not born, who made you? Kevin Flynn? The Chinese?" Clint asked. 

"The Chinese? What's that?" Clu asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Never mind. Someone must be responsible for your creation." Clint said. 

"Of course someone is. Someone is always responsible." Clu said.

"Then who is?" Clint asked waiting for his question to be answered. 

"The creator's responsible for me and my kind." Clu stated simply, not wanting to elaborate on what he meant.

"The creator?" Clint asked.

"Yes the creator, if that's what you'd like to call him. That's all I'm willing to tell you. There's no use prying at me for more information, I'm just going to deny everything and ignore you." Clu said, turning his back on Clint and then lying down on his side on his uncomfortable bed. 

Clint sighed. "Suit yourself." Clint said walking out of Clu's prison cell.

"I see you have returned." Fury said, watching Clint enter his office. 

"Director Fury, I've found out more information." Clint said.

"Well lets hear it." Fury said.

"He mentioned something called the grid. He also said something about programs and derezzing but he didn't elaborate much on that subject." Clint said. 

"Did he mention anything else?" Fury asked. 

"Yes actually he did. Clu said that someone called the creator made him and his kind but he wasn't very specific as to who the creator was. He also said that his primary goal is perfection and that he was created with that goal." Clint said.

"Very interesting. Now if only we knew who this so called creator was and knew how he made complex beings such as Clu." Fury said thoughtfully. 

"Oh hell no. I don't want a bunch of beings like Clu running around our world." Clint said, objecting the idea. 

"I'm not saying that they need to be just like Clu, that's that last thing we need. What I'm saying is that it would be a great advantage and technological advancement." Fury said. 

"If you want to work in the area of technology then I suggest you call Stark in for that project. And speaking of Stark, did you call him in?" Clint said. 

"Yes I called him in. He should be arriving soon." Fury said. "How soon?" Clint asked. "In an hour or two if he's not late." Fury said.

"If he's not late. Tony's always late." Clint grumbled this to himself. 

"What were you saying about being late?" Tony asked walking into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stark. You finally showed up." Fury said, watching Tony enter the room. 

"Of course I showed up, I had nothing better to do at the moment. So why exactly did you call me in?" Tony said sitting down on the couch, he was wearing a grey suit with a black tie. 

"You might not want to sit down on that couch." Clint said. 

"Why? Is it contagious or some other crap like that?" Tony asked. 

Clint rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it's a long story." Clint said.

"We called you in so you could help agent Barton asses a situation." Fury said. 

"Why did Barton loose his touch? So now he needs my help?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow seeming amused by the situation. 

"It's not like I absolutely need your help its just that I can get my job done faster if you assist me." Clint said.

"You still haven't told me about what situation you wanted me to asses." Tony said. 

"We need you to interrogate a war criminal." Fury said. 

"Holy shit! Is this guy as bad as Loki? If he is you can count me out. Why can't Natasha just interrogate this new war criminal, she's good at that." Tony said.

"No he's not nearly as bad as Loki was. Natasha's tried to interrogate him but it didn't work, he's to stubborn." Clint said. 

"So this guy's stubborn? I might be able to work with that. When do we get started?" Tony asked. 

"We could start our interrogation right now." Clint said walking towards the door. "Well come on, Tony, we don't have all day."

"All right. I'm coming." Tony said, following Clint out of Fury's office. 

"So who is this new war criminal anyways?" Tony asked once they were out in the hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough." Clint said, it didn't take them long to reach Clu's prison cell.

Clint unlocked and then opened the door. He could see Clu sleeping on the bed.

"How are we supposed to interrogate him if he's asleep?" Tony asked. 

"That's an easy fix. I'll just wake him up." Clint said, walking over to where Clu was sleeping. 

He took out his small tazzer and zapped Clu on the back of his neck. Clu was startled out of his sleep, he fell off the edge of his bed.

"I was sleeping." Clu snapped, he was clearly annoyed. 

"I know but we don't have time to wait for you to wake up." Clint said, looking down at Clu who was still seated on the ground.

"That was a little uncalled for, Clint." Another man said.

Clu looked at this new user curiously and Tony could feel Clu watching him. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tony Stark but you can just call me Tony." Tony said waiting for Clu to tell him his name.

"Oh yeah, Tony, this is Clu. He's never willing to give his name out to anyone but we found out soon enough." Clint said.

"Clu? That's an interesting and unique name." Tony said. "So what made him a war criminal?"

"He tried to invade and conquer our world." Clint said.

"So kind of like how Loki tried to conquer our world? So he's not human?" Tony asked.

"No, he's not human. Though his invasion wasn't as destructive or hard core as Loki's invasion was." Clint said. 

"Excuse me? I'm still here. And if my weapons and carrier ship would've worked then I would have crushed you pathetic users in less than one cycle." Clu said seeming offended. 

"You make weapons and ships?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." Clu said.

"What kind of weapons?" Tony asked.

"Tanks, recognizers, light jets, military carrier ships, batons, light guns. The list could go on." Clu said.

"Recognizers? I've never actually heard of a weapon like that. Well there is that one old video game called space paranoids where there were vehicles called recognizers." Tony said. 

"Space paranoids?" Clu asked trying to remember the time when Flynn had showed him the old video game. 

"Yeah, it's a really old game." Tony said. 

"Tony." Clint said. 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, looking back at Clint. 

"We're here to interrogate him not to make small talk." Clint said. 

"Right. I had almost forgotten." Tony said, but before they could start their interrogation Nick Fury walked in and so did another man in a white lab coat, once they had entered the room Fury shut the door. 

"Fury? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Doc just needs to run a few tests on Clu." Fury said.

"Right now? But we haven't even started our interrogation." Clint said seeming disappointed.

"Your interrogation can wait until later." Fury said.

"Now where's my patient?" Doc asked. 

"Oh, Clu's right here." Clint said pointing to the bed which Clu was sitting on.

Doc proceeded to grab on of Clu's arms and Fury did the same.

"Let go of me!" Clu yelled as he struggled. 

"It seems this one's going to have to be cuffed to the table if he continues struggling like this." Doc said. 

"I know and this isn't the first time he's done something like this." Fury said. "Clu, just stop struggling." 

"No! Just let go of me! I don't want any tests preformed on me! I swear I'll derezz you if you put your hands on me in any way! Pathetic users!" Clu yelled. 

"It's going to happen wether you like it or not." Fury said. 

"Let me go! You insolent fools!" Clu snarled baring his teeth.

Clu struggled and fought all the way to the medical room. They had finally reached the room where the tests were going to be preformed. 

Fury took off Clu's original cuffs and then started strapping him onto the medical table. Clu tried pulling at the cuffs, he was clearly panicked by what was going to happen next. 

"Which test are you going to preform first?" Fury asked.

"I'm curious as to how much pain he can withstand, maybe he'll be like an Asgardian and withstand tremendous amounts of pain without being damaged in anyway." Doc said.

"That could be a possibility." Fury said. 

Doc took out a syringe filled with blue liquid, he stuck the needle into Clu's arm.

"Get your hand off me!" Clu snarled hatefully. Clu's eyes went wide and he started gasping. 

"Wow he really can withstand a lot of pain. Any regular human would be crying out in agony if that serum was placed in their body." Fury said eyeing Clu's reaction to the serum.

"Fascinating." Doc said.

The serum wore off after a few more seconds and Clu stopped panicking for the time being. Clu was breathing heavily and gasping.

"Try the next serum." Fury said.

"Don't you dare try that again! I'll derezz you!" Clu yelled as he pulled franticly at the straps that were binding him to the table. 

Doc took out a new syringe filled with clear liquid, he stuck the needle into the same arm that was last injected into. This time Clu slightly cried out in pain, he held his eyes shut, wishing he was anyplace but here.

"It. Hurts." Clu mumbled slightly to himself in a shaky voice, trying to bear through the pain. 

"Interesting, he actually felt pain with that one. Try the next one, Doc." Fury said. 

"So very fascinating. If only I could figure out how to make humans withstand this much pain." Doc said.

"It would be like a modified version of the super soldier serum." Fury said. 

"That's right." Doc said trying to inject a new serum into Clu.

Clu had recovered from the last serum but this time he knew what was coming so he started to resist and struggle again. He violently flailed his body around. 

"Hold him still." Doc said. 

"I could try." Fury said pining down Clu. 

"Get your filthy and imperfect user hands off me!" Clu yelled angrily as Fury pined him down.

"Put the serum in." Fury said. Doc nodded and then stuck the needle into Clu's leg.

Clu cried out in agonizing pain. "Stop. Just stop." Clu said in a weak voice.

"And that was the highest serum we have. It could have killed any regular man. I must know what makes him so pain resistant." Doc said.

"It's probably encoded in his DNA. We already have a copy of that so you can take a look." Fury said, he started to unstrap Clu from the medical table. 

Fury grabbed Clu by the arm and hulled him up so he could stand. Clu went limp and lost his balance.

"Get up." Fury said.

"I. Can't." Clu said weakly. 

Fury grabbed Clu, and Clu him use him as a support. "How do you withstand so much pain?" Fury asked as he led Clu back into his prison cell. 

"I don't know it's just in my genetic makeup if that's what you'd like to call it, I was programmed with that ability I didn't choose it for myself." Clu said weakly.

"You were programmed with that ability? What do you mean by that?" Fury asked.

"Why should I tell you? I've already spoken more than I should have." Clu said bitterly, he plopped himself on the bed and laid back. 

"Cooperate and I'll make sure you live in better conditions." Fury said. 

"What? Really?" Clu asked. 

"Yes. I'm a man of my word." Fury said. 

"Hmm maybe I'll take you up on the offer." Clu said. 

"Suit yourself. I'll give you one week to decide wether you want to cooperate with us and answer our questions or not." Fury said. 

He walked over to Clu and placed his old cuffs back on his wrists. Clu sighed once he could feel the cuffs securing his hands. 

Fury walked out of Clu's prison cell, he shut the door then locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did Fury want to preform tests on Clu?" Tony asked once Doc and Fury had left the cell. 

"Why wouldn't Fury want to preform tests on Clu? He's a totally new being, kind of like Thor and Loki were when they came to earth." Clint said, he started to walk out of Clu's prison cell with Tony following behind him.

"Speaking of Thor, do you think they fixed the Bifrost?" Tony asked. 

"Most likely they did speaking that they now have the Tesseract." Clint said. 

"Right, I had almost forgotten about that." Tony said.

"Did your interrogation go well?" Natasha asked once Tony and Clint entered the break room. 

"Not particularly, Fury interrupted us before we could actually start interrogating Clu." Tony said.

"Why did Fury interrupt the interrogation?" Natasha asked curiously.

"He and Doc came in to preform tests on Clu." Clint said. 

"You let Doc get a hold of Clu?" Natasha asked surprised.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Clint asked. 

"Actually yes it is. As much as I don't like Clu you shouldn't have let Doc mess with him." Natasha said.

"And why shouldn't we have gave that no good bastard to Doc like we did?" Clint asked.

"I remember Doc tried to preform a test on Loki when we had him in custody before we sent him back to Asgard and things did not end well. They're trying to replicate the super soldier serum and I'm highly against this project that Director Fury is working on. Ever replication of the serum has been a failure. They tried using Loki's DNA to replicate his immortality and strength but the serum they created was a failure so they're trying the same thing on Clu. They won't get far speaking that Clu's DNA is more complex than anything we've ever seen but if Doc continues performing tests he'll just end up harming Clu." Natasha said, she could see that Tony and Clint were processing the information. 

"Doc preformed tests on Loki?" Clint asked surprised. 

"Yes he did." Natasha said. 

"And how exactly do you know all this?" Tony asked.

"I have my ways, Tony, but everything I said is true. Just make sure to keep Doc and Fury away from Clu. I'll come up with something soon." Natasha said. 

"So you want us to make sure Fury and Doc stay away from Clu?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, how long am I supposed to stay here? I still have other things to take care of." Tony said. 

"You're going to stay here until we come up with a better plan." Clint said. 

"And how long is this going to take?" Tony asked. 

"As long as it has too." Clint said.

"Ok, I guess I have time." Tony said.

"You guys might want some guns just in case, lets go to the weapons room." Natasha said leading Clint and Tony down a hallway and into a larger room. 

"Wow you guys have a lot of guns." Tony said admiring each and every design.

"Of course we have a lot of guns we're agents." Natasha said. 

"I should have known." Tony said. 

"Pick any gun. I don't care." Natasha said.

Tony went for the largest one he could find. "This one pretty badass." Tony said lifting the gun off it's pedestal. Clint went for a smaller and more sleek looking gun. 

 

"Of course you picked the biggest gun you could find." Clint said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Tony Fucking Stark, of course I'm going to pick up the biggest gun I can find." Tony said cockily. 

"You're unbelievable." Clint said looking at Tony with a scowl.

"You're just jealous that I'm way more badass and amazing than you are." Tony said. 

"I am not jealous of you!" Clint protested. 

"I highly doubt that. Who wouldn't be jealous of me?" Tony said. 

Clint and Natasha just scowled at Tony. 

"Alright lets pay Clu a visit." Natasha said. "Well come on we don't have all day." 

"We're coming." Tony grumbled, strapping the large gun on his back. 

"Here we are." Natasha said unlocking and then opening the door to Clu's prison cell. It was extremely cold in the cell and the lights were very bright. 

"Wow it's cold in here." Tony said, with a shiver. 

Clint could see Clu in the corner of the room, he was sitting on the ground with his knees pressed up against his chest.

"Clu, why is it so cold and bright in here?" Clint asked.

"How should I know? I don't have control over these things." Clu said hatefully towards Clint, giving him an icy glare. 

"Man it's cold in here!" Tony said complaining.

"Would you quit complaining?" Natasha asked annoyed with Tony. 

"No, I hate cold weather!" Tony said rubbing his hands together to keep warm. 

"Tony! Remember the task at hand." Natasha said.

"Oh right." Tony said. 

"What did Doc do to you?" Clint asked. 

"Why are you so interested? Are you going to report back to Fury so Doc can preform more tests on me?" Clu asked hatefully.

"No, we just need to know what happened." Clint said.

"They injected a serum into me. It hurts." Clu said. 

"They injected serum into you?" Tony asked. 

"Yes they injected serum into me! That's what I just said! Incompetent user." Clu hissed.

"Ok then, forget I ever asked." Tony mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"What hurts?" Clint asked ignoring Tony. 

"My right arm and leg." Clu said. 

"Is that where they injected the serum?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Clu said in a low voice. 

"Can I see the exact spot where they injected the serum?" Clint asked.

"No! I'm not going to let you touch me!" Clu yelled, the panic returning to his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Clint said. 

"That's a lie! I know it is! That's all you users ever do to me!" Clu yelled.

"Tony, Natasha. Hold him down." Clint said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asked. 

"Yes. Now help me pin him down for the time being." Clint said. 

Natasha and Tony pinned down both of Clu's arms. "Get your hands off me!" Clu yelled. 

Clint lifted up one of Clu's pant legs and saw the exact puncture spot, but the puncture spot wasn't the weirdest thing on Clu's leg he was literally glowing, there were marks going down his leg that glowed a faint yellow orange. 

 

"Are you guys seeing this?" Clint asked.

"I sure as hell am." Tony said wide eyed as he stared at the markings on Clu's legs. 

"What are those?" Natasha asked.

Clu looked a bit panicked as if he were afraid of what they might do to him. "You saw the puncture mark now could you just let go of me?" Clu asked seeming annoyed. 

"Why do you have those markings on your legs? And more importantly what are those markings on your legs?" Clint asked.

"They're nothing that you users should be worried about." Clu said.

"I still want to know what they are and why you have them." Clint said. "They're circuitry." Clu stated simply.

"Circuitry? So your kind is technology based." Tony said.

"Yes my kind is entirely technology based. How kind of you to point that out." Clu said. 

"Why do you need circuitry?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's kind of my life line. If my circuitry is glowing dim then I'm running extremely low on energy if it's glowing bright then I'm perfectly fine. Except in this body my circuitry doesn't glow all the time." Clu said.

"Yeah well your circuitry is glowing very dimly right now." Tony said. 

"It is?" Clu asked. 

"Yes, very much so." Natasha said. 

Clu laughed humorlessly. "That's just wonderful, so much malnourishment. You users barley feed me here." Clu said. 

"Why? Are you hungry?" Tony asked. "Yes, I am." Clu said, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. 

"I guess we could get you something to eat." Clint said. 

"You would actually do that?" Clu asked. What was going on? He never accepted favors from a user, it was completely against his logic and ideology. But he knew better than to pass up an opportunity like this one. 

"If you're hungry then yeah I guess we could get you something to eat." Clint said.

"I'll go and get Clu something from our cafeteria, you two can just stay here and keep an eye on him." Natasha said leaving the room. 

Tony eyed Clu curiously. Tony could tell that Clu seemed sluggish, "Are you drugged or something?" Tony asked. 

Clu lifted his head up to look at Tony, "No just extremely tired. The cold air and the bright lights in this room aren't allowing me to sleep." Clu said lazily. 

"I can see how that's making it hard to sleep, you do seem exhausted." Tony said. 

"I am exhausted." Clu said.

"So what kind of tests was Fury doing?" Clint asked. 

"They were trying to see how much pain I could withstand." Clu said. 

"So how much pain were you able to withstand?" Clint asked curiously. 

"I was able to withstand their highest serum, it was agonizingly painful but they said that the serum they gave me would have killed any regular man. Fury kept blabbering on about some super soldier serum." Clu said. 

"So Natasha was right." Tony said.

"What else did Fury say?" Clint asked curiously.

"He said something about a modified version of this so called super soldier serum and using my DNA for that." Clu said.

"He's going to use your DNA for this new modified serum?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Apparently so but I don't get how that's going to help them in any way, I know for a fact that they couldn't understand any of my genetic makeup. It would be to complex for them to even remotely understand anything." Clu said. 

"Just like Loki's DNA was to complex for them to understand." Natasha said walking back into the cell, she had brought some water and a sandwich. 

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning that. They tried to use his DNA for another type of super soldier serum but of course that failed." Tony said. 

"Could you get rid of my cuffs? I can't exactly eat or drink with them on." Clu said.

"Should we get rid of his cuffs?" Clint asked. 

"I don't see why not." Tony said. "Clint, hand me the key."

"Right, I'll do that, Tony." Clint said, handing Tony the key for Clu's cuffs. 

Tony bent down and took off Clu's cuffs. Clu moved his hands around and stretched his arms, Clint, Natasha and Tony all expected Clu to fight back once his cuffs were removed but he didn't.

"I brought you back some food like I promised." Natasha said handing Clu the sandwich and water bottle.

Clu immediately started eating the sandwich, he wasn't exactly accustomed to user food but he was hungry so he didn't complain. Clu had finished the sandwich faster than he had imagined he would, he then uncapped the bottled water and gulped it down.

"Wow you really were hungry." Tony said, watching Clu. 

"Yes I was." Clu said feeling better now that he had eaten something. 

Clint could see Clu's chest and arms glow through the black fabric of his shirt. "Did you see that?" Clint asked in a hushed voice to Tony. 

"Yeah, actually I did." Tony said waiting for Clu to glow again.

"Uh, Clu?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Clu asked looking at Tony skeptically.

"Is it normal for your chest and arms to glow like that?" Tony asked.

"Oh that. It just means that I now have energy. My circuits are registering the change, they should stop glowing soon enough." Clu said staring at the glowing yellow orange stripes of circuitry on his arms.

"That's so fascinating." Tony said eyeing Clu's circuitry. 

"If I must ask, who's Loki?" Clu asked.

"Loki's another war criminal." Clint stated simply. 

"So he's here?" Clu asked. 

Clint shook his head, "No, Loki's being held as prisoner back on Asgard." Clint said. 

"Asgard?" Clu asked curiously. 

"It's the home of the gods." Tony said. 

"Is Asgard on earth?" Clu asked. 

"No, it's an entirely different world. Asgard is in the far reaches of space." Tony said. 

"Huh, interesting." Clu said. Maybe I can Rectify that world too, Clu thought this to himself.

"Oh my F'n god! I came up with an idea to keep Fury and Doc away from Clu." Tony said all of a sudden.

"And that idea would be?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe we could bring him to Stark tower. I have more than enough space there." Tony said. 

"What?!" Natasha and Clint said at the same time, seeming surprised by Tony's idea. 

"I thought you were rebuilding Stark tower." Clint said. 

"I finished rebuilding my tower a month ago. But seriously guys, it's a pretty great idea. I am a genius." Tony said. 

"Yeah no, not exactly the best idea. Are you sure you wan him in your tower?" Clint asked gesturing towards Clu who had dozed off through half of their conversation. 

"I don't see why not. I want to know what kind of technological advancements his kind has had." Tony said.

"I still say it's a bad idea." Clint said. 

"My tower my rules. I'm taking him with me." Tony said. 

"You can't just take him. You'd have to ask director Fury first." Clint said. 

"Dammit! I had almost forgotten about that! But I'll ask him anyways." Tony said, exiting the prison cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stark, I thought you were supposed to be helping agent Barton interrogate Clu." Fury said, watching Tony walk into his office. 

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to you about an important matter." Tony said. 

"Alright, spit it out." Fury said. 

"I'm going to take Clu with me to Stark tower." Tony blurted out all at once.

Fury looked so surprised by the sudden request. "What? You can't just take a war criminal with you." Fury said.

"Maybe he'll cooperate more if he's living in better conditions. He'll be under our watch at all times." Tony said.

"Tony, are you sure you've really thought this decision through?" Fury asked. 

"Yes I have. And I'm willing to make a deal with you." Tony said.

"And that deal being?" Fury asked. "Any information that I get out of Clu while he's staying at my tower , I'll report it back to you." Tony said. 

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Stark. I think I might just take you up on this offer." Fury said. 

"Really?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not. You might as well take him with you, I'm tired of having him around anyways." Fury said.

"I knew you'd like my idea. My tower's a secure place, and I'm only going to allow Clu to stay in the penthouse when he's unsupervised." Tony said. 

"Stark, do not leave him unsupervised. I want someone with him at all times, that's an order." Fury said. 

"All right, I get what you're saying. So when should I take him?" Tony asked. 

"You can take him now if you'd like but make sure you have a secure hold on him meaning that you are not permitted to take off his hand cuffs until you reach your tower. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff will be escorting you and your new guest." Fury said, getting up from his chair. "Come on follow me." 

"Right I'm coming." Tony said following director Fury out of the office.

 

"I can't believe Stark actually wants to bring Clu with him. What's up with that?" Clint asked, pacing Clu's small prison cell.

"I don't think it's a half bad idea." Natasha said.

"Would you just listen to yourself?! Tony's not thinking straight! Clu's a war criminal, Tasha." Clint said, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. 

Natasha just rolled her eyes, "Stark tower is a very secure place. I trust that Tony can handle the job." Natasha said.

"That's just wonderful. Tasha, Clu's a total jackass. You shouldn't be giving the likes of him pity." Clint said. 

"I'm not pitying him. I'm just putting a stop to this whole super soldier madness. They failed two times in replicating that serum. If they try again with Clu the project will just be prone to disaster just like it was when they used Loki's DNA." Natasha said. 

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Clint said with a sigh. 

"I guess Stark's idea isn't to far fetched." Clint said.

"It's reasonable enough, I mean Stark's taking Clu off your hands so I guess that makes your life a little more care free." Natasha said.

"Good point." Clint said, looking over at Clu who was heavily sleeping on the floor. The door to the prison cell opened, Tony and Fury walked in. 

"Director Fury? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked. 

"I came to asses the situation, and why isn't he wearing his cuffs?" Fury asked pointing at Clu. 

"It's a long story but we can put them back on." Clint said.

"I suggest you do, Agent Barton." Fury said. Clint walked over to Clu and then grabbed his arms, Clu groaned slightly but didn't wake up. 

He placed the cuffs on Clu's wrists and locked them. "There all done." Clint said. 

"Fury, he's secured. I think I can take him off your hands now." Tony said. 

"Holy F'n god, did you actually agree to Tony's plan?" Clint asked Fury with his mouth slightly agape. 

"Yes I did but on one condition, you and Agent Romanoff will keep an eye on Clu at all times, no exceptions." Fury said. 

"We have to come with Stark to the tower?" Natasha asked. 

"Yes, you'll be escorting Tony and Clu in the Quinjet." Fury said.

"Are we going to have to escort them now?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Agent Barton?" Fury asked. 

"No, no problem at all sir. I'll be more than happy to escort them back to Stark tower." Clint said. 

"Should we wake him up?" Natasha asked gesturing towards Clu.

"I don't know he's a lot easier to deal with when he's asleep rather than when he's awake." Clint said.

"That's a valid point." Natasha said. 

"Tony and I will grab him. Meet us by the Quinjet." Clint said.

"Right." Natasha said, walking out of the room.

"I'll see you two by the Quinjet. Don't take to long." Fury said following Natasha.

"Here, grab one of his arms and be careful not to wake him up." Clint said.

"I know what I'm doing." Tony said, grabbing one of Clu's arms and hulling him up off the ground, Clint grabbed Clu's other arm and helped Tony carry him out of the room.

"Where exactly is the Quinjet?" Tony asked. 

"It's outside this building waiting for us. Just follow me, I'll take the lead." Clint said leading Tony down several hallways. They finally reached a large door, Clint let go of Clu's arm and imputed a password so the door could open.

"A little help here, Clint? He's not exactly lite." Tony said. The door opened with a 'Woosh' and Clint went back to helping Tony carry Clu. The Quinjet was waiting outside. 

"Good, you finally made it." Natasha said.

"We would have made it here faster if we didn't have to carry him." Clint said. 

"Come on. Lets start heading to Stark tower." Natasha said, she started boarding the Quinjet. 

"I'll pilot the Quinjet." Clint said, he and Tony boarded the Quinjet after Natasha. 

"I guess I could strap him in." Tony said gesturing towards Clu, he hulled Clu up and threw him on one of the seats. Tony could hear Clu grunt as he was thrown onto the seat. Tony began strapping Clu in and made sure that he wasn't able to break free or move. "Ok, lets get this show on the road. Hell yeah, this is going to be an interesting turn of events." Tony said.

"Damn straight it is." Clint said, he began to pilot the Quinjet as it lifted of the ground.

 

"Can I keep the gun?" Tony asked.

"No. That's private SHEILD property but you can borrow it for the time being." Natasha said. 

Tony shrugged. "I bet I could replicate this gun and make it ten times better." Tony said. 

"I have no doubts." Natasha said. 

Tony noticed Clu starting to wake up. Clu could feel something binding him so he began to struggle to break free. 

"Unstrap me now!" Clu demanded as he struggled. 

 

"Someone woke up with a bad attitude." Tony mumbled. 

"He always has a bad attitude." Clint said pitching into the conversation. 

"Such simple binding yet I cannot break free. I shouldn't be having to endure such petty struggles." Clu complained.

"Stop complaining." Clint said. 

"I have every right to complain." Clu snarled back at Clint, giving everyone a dangerous look.

"Quit being a worthless jackass and be thankful that you're not back in your prison cell." Clint said.

Clu shrugged, he hadn't considered that. "And where exactly are you taking me?" Clu asked. 

"To Stark tower." Natasha said.

"Where? What's Stark tower?" Clu asked. 

"You'll see soon enough." Natasha said, looking out the window.

 

"This jet's nice but not even close to as perfect as my jets are. This jet's slow, can't you make it go any faster?" Clu said.

 

Clint just held his breath for a few seconds trying to regain his cool. "No I'm not going to fly the jet any faster and must you make a comment on everything?" Clint said. 

"Of course I'm going to make a comment on everything. It's just a constant reminder of how imperfect and flawed your world is and how perfect and superior I am to the likes of you incompetent and worthless users." Clu said with a smirk, he was loving this. Clu always loved gloating and boasting about his accomplishments and his superiority and what better time to do it than now?

 

"If you're so superior than us than why can't you just break free from that simple binding you're in right now?" Clint asked.

"As you can obviously tell I'm in a weakened state. You can't just expect me to break free just like that. That would be completely illogical, this body is so pathetically weak. How do you users even deal with that?" Clu said disgusted.

"It's always users this and users that with you." Clint said with a scowl. This was going to be a long ride, Clint could tell just by the conversation they were having.

 

"Does it really matter what I call you? I could always call you by your name but that's no fun." Clu said, still trying to find a way out of his bindings.

 

"Yes, actually it does matter what you call me." Clint said trying to restrain himself from getting out of his seat and tackling Clu.

"See if I care, which obviously I don't. Hmm maybe I should number each of you off." Clu said. "You'll be user #1." Clu said gesturing towards Tony. "User #2." Clu said gesturing towards Natasha. "And user #3." Clu said in a flat voice gesturing towards Clint. 

 

"I don't like my nickname." Tony protested. 

"Deal with it because that's what I'm going to be calling each of you for now on." Clu said with a devious smile, his blue eyes were cool and calculating. 

"And what if you meet another person? Are you going to call them user #4? Or something like that?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Clu cocked his head to the side. "Maybe I'll be nice....if that's what you'd like to call it, and call this other person or other people by their real name." Clu said. 

"You? Be nice? Hah! I'd never live to see the day." Clint said.

Clu just gave Clint a cold and poisonous glare, not wanting to entertain or pay attention to the comment Clint had just made. 

"Are Steve and Bruce at the tower?" Natasha asked.

"Pepper's watching over Steve to make sure he doesn't mess with any technology he's not familiar with, so yeah he's at the Tower and Bruce is working on another project so he can't be here today but he might come tomorrow." Tony said.

"Pepper's watching over Steve?" Natasha asked. 

"Yes. When you guys called me in I asked her for a favor. Steve basically lives at the Tower but I have plenty of rooms, food, money and clothes so we're all good." Tony said.

 

"Are our rooms still intact after the last time we stayed in the Tower?" Clint asked. 

 

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked. "I just wanted to make sure because I left some of clothes there." Clint said.

"As did I." Natasha said. 

"What are you users talking about?" Clu asked confused, getting lost in the conversation. 

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just typical everyday life things." Tony said. 

"And that being?" Clu asked waiting for Tony to entertain him. "Things such as food, money, clothes and such." Tony said not particularly wanting to go into detail. 

"Oh." Is all Clu said. 

"How much longer until we reach the Tower?" Tony asked.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes." Clint said. A few moments later they could all see the large tower that said Stark in the front appearing before them. Clu tried to peer around Tony to get a better look but his bindings were restraining him from doing so, Clu made a distasteful grunt and tried breaking free from his bindings again.

"You can land on the roof." Tony said. 

"Right." Clint said with a nod as he landed the Quinjet on the roof of Stark Tower.


End file.
